For example, the data read out from a NAND flash memory or the like sometimes includes one or more errors. For this reason, the controller of the semiconductor storage device is equipped with an error correction device.
Recently, with advances in process miniaturization, it is necessary to improve the correction performance of NAND flash memories. That is, it is necessary to increase the maximum number of bits which can be corrected. This leads to an increase in the circuit size of an error correction device and an increase in current consumption. Demands have therefore arisen for an error correction device and an error correction method which prevent increases in circuit size and current consumption.